


Blossoms & Roots

by alastairWright, ArchOfImagine



Series: Inosculation [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastairWright/pseuds/alastairWright, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine
Summary: Bucky is almost 100% certain that his husband actually despises him and the whole marriage is a sham. Unfortunately he's going into heat and has no choice but to let Steve know.Okay. Maybe 85% certain?Right? Huh...





	Blossoms & Roots

**Author's Note:**

> The ultimate ending to the 'Inosculation' series. (Altho Al and I have both considered adding in a better sequel when we aren't under deadlines... so you might subscribe to the series if you'd like to see that!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Bucky did his best to keep up appearances over the next two weeks. And a lot of it was just that… _appearances._ Showing up to various events as Steve’s new husband. He spent more time than he would prefer away from Evie — because at his request, they kept her out of the public eye as much as possible. There was, of course, an official photoshoot with the new family, but that was the extent of it. 

The only upside to the time spent apart, was the way that his sweet daughter reacted when she saw him once more. He had never known love like that…

Apparently the fact that Steve had been out of country for so long, and was suddenly back and with new responsibilities, meant that he spent the majority of his time in various meetings at the main palace building in Gamla Stan (_”Old town,” MJ had informed him. “It means old town.”_), and the other government buildings located near the palace. Which was another thing… two hours of Bucky’s day were spent with a tutor that was teaching him Swedish. Thankfully he’d taught himself German and Dutch while on the run over the last year, so he had gotten good at learning new languages. He would forever have issues with the pronunciation of some of the Swedish words, though. It required rolling the tongue in a way that his high school Spanish hadn’t prepared him for.

It was three weeks to the day, after the wedding, when he walked back into his suite after cutting off his lessons early. He felt like absolute _shit_ and had no desire to sit and study. He wanted to curl up in his bed and just… _sleep._

After the first week, he had allowed MJ access to his inner rooms — trusting her enough with Evie, to allow her into their nest — so he wasn’t surprised to find her sitting on the sofa in his living room area, working on her tablet while the baby monitor sat on the coffee table.

She blinked up at him, surprised by his early arrival. “Everything okay?”

He took a deep breath of his safe and cozy nest and felt his tension headache start to ease a bit. “Yeah. I think I’m getting the flu? Not sure. I feel shitty. I’m going to go lay down… and we should maybe keep Evie out of my bedroom, so that she doesn’t catch it.”

MJ frowned, waiting a moment before shaking her head. “I don’t think you have to worry about it being contagious. I’m pretty sure you’re in pre-heat.”

His first instinct was to tell her that she was wrong, until he realized that he hadn’t had a heat since Evie was born. And based on her age, he was probably due. He also hadn’t started back on his suppressants, because doctor’s recommended waiting until a child was at least a year old, before getting back on them, so that the baby could bond, without scent being suppressed in the parent.

“Shit.” He rubbed a hand over his face. He hadn’t prepared for a heat. At all. He had no where for Evie to go, that wasn’t right there in their nest, and he hadn’t thought to buy _supplies._

“Bucky?” He looked up, to see MJ giving him a small smile. “My suite is right across the hall. You and Evie both know it and have been there… why don’t I take her with me? I can have someone bring up the travel crib, and I’ll take all of her blankets with me.”

“Oh.” It wasn’t a perfect solution, but it was better than any thoughts he could come up with, when his brain felt the way that it did. “Yeah. Well… leave her bear blanket? I’ll switch it out for one of mine. But I might freak if I don’t have her scent nearby, when it hits.”

“I can do that.” She tapped quickly on her tablet, probably requesting for the crib to be sent up. “Do you want me to contact the king?”

Bucky frowned. “King?” Then it hit him. One of the formal events over the past weekend had been Steve’s coronation. _Right._ He itched at his neck, the spot where a mating bite should be… if he _had_ one. Considering he hadn’t slept with Steve since Evie’s conception (and he couldn’t even _remember_ that), it wasn’t much of a stretch that he didn’t have a damn bite.

No one in the palace had said anything, of course, because a formal bite usually happened during a _heat_... which Bucky hadn’t had yet.

“Fuck my life,” he mumbled. He did _not_ want his first time alone with Steve, to be when he was out of his mind with hormones. He didn’t want Steve in his _nest._

But there was no other option. He waved MJ off. “I’ll message him. I’m going to kiss Evie, then take a shower while you get everything you’ll need.”

* * *

`**Bucky:** FYI: I’m in heat.`

`**Bucky:** Figured you should know. Assistant has cleared my schedule for the week.`

* * *

Steve stormed down the hallway and anyone he encountered swiftly stepped out of his way. He was angry and they all knew it. They just didn’t know why; something had come up, was all he told them. Some probably extrapolated meaning from that, but Tony was the one who really knew because he was the one in charge of fixing up the schedule now. His advisors would help as well but Tony was good at smoothing ruffled feathers. And there were _many_ feathers about to be upset at him. 

He entered into Bucky’s main suite, and moved to the door that lead off to the main living space… Bucky’s _nest._ It was Bucky’s sanctuary, but Steve had been allowed in to spend time with their daughter. 

So when he found the door was locked, he couldn’t help but be upset. Bucky had _messaged_ him. Hadn’t he expected Steve’s arrival?! 

He knocked on the door, trying to swallow his anger. “Why are you locking me out, James.” 

“No.” It took only a moment for a response. There was absolutely no part of a locked door that could keep him from smelling the scent of Bucky in heat. _’Mate,’_ his alpha screamed. He bit back a growl.

“Ja—” Ugh. No. If he was there for such a personal matter, there was no way he could stand on damn formalities. “Bucky? Let me in.” 

“Nope.” Bucky answered. “You’re not needed here.” 

“_’Not needed.’_” He couldn’t hold back the growl that time; not with the thoughts that were currently running through his mind. He knew that most political marriages allowed for… _affairs_, but he had never expected that from Bucky. Especially not so soon… “Oh, so you have someone else in there? Someone to take care of your needs? Who is it?” 

“What does it matter to you?” 

“It matters! Thanks for giving me the memo, though. _Husband._” No, that was not how it was supposed to go... He had been trying so hard, and now to find out that it didn’t even matter… it hurt. 

“You can’t fake caring about me, then show up and demand into my nest!” 

“Fake? That’s what you think of me? Need I remind you, sweetheart, that I have been nothing but attentive to you these past few weeks. You think that was all fake? If that’s the case then why the hell are you even here?”

“Oh, like I have a choice! I thought my options were: marry you and stay with my daughter, or have you take her from me. Those are real nice choices there, _sweetheart_.” 

Steve felt his breath catch. “What the hell? When I asked you to marry me…” He shook his head, even if Bucky couldn’t see it through the door. “There was no clause like that in my proposal. Had you said no, I would have left you there at that bed and breakfast. Since when have you been an omega to let an alpha dictate your life like that?” 

“It was heavily implied to me that you wouldn’t be separated from Evie, after those few days.” 

“Of course I wouldn’t want to be separated from her! Or from you, for that matter. In case you forgot, Bucky, you left _me_, all those months ago. I got no say in that. I tried to say something and you walked away. I tried to call but your number was disconnected. I got the message. If you don’t want to be here... well, you know where the door is. Take our girl and run.” Just saying those words burned his soul like fire. “Just know that you’re breaking my heart all over again.”

He fell to his knees and let his head fall against the door. He was done fighting. It was clear that whatever feelings he had, they weren’t shared. And more importantly, Bucky wanted nothing to do with him. He wasn’t enough. Only this time he would be losing much more than Bucky, he’d lose his family again. Steve knew he wasn’t strong enough to recover from it a second time. He had been courting and falling in love with him... They hadn’t grown as close as before, hell Bucky barely let him hug him, but he had been hopeful. And that’s what hurt most of all. 

“I’m breaking your heart?” Bucky’s soft voice came after a long while. 

“Yes. Because for me all of this has been real.” Tears fell and he couldn’t stop them. “I’ll leave you be, though. Um, I’ll arrange for your things to be packed next week and for an account to be set up for you. Whatever you need will be yours.” Now was his time to leave, so he stood on shaky legs and started walking away. Every step hurt. He bit his fist, so that there was no chance that Bucky could hear him sob. He had some pride left. 

“I thought you hated me.” Bucky’s voice was suddenly clear, and Steve turned to see that he had opened up the door. He hadn’t moved, though. Instead, it looked like he was clutching the doorknob as if it were a lifeline. “I mean... how could you not? I used you again and again and then I left without a true explanation. Now you’d let me leave again. Why don’t you hate me, Steve?” 

“Because I love you.” He turned fully, spreading his arms out. “Bucky, I’m mad that we lost so much time, but now I don’t know what my life is like not loving you. Every day after you left I wondered where you were and if you were okay. And now I know you weren’t... and that _kills me_. Because you deserve so much. You and Evie both.” He let out a dry, self-deprecating laugh. “And well, I was hoping that maybe you’d want me as much as I want you… mom always says I dream big.” 

“I left for you, Steve. I deserve ‘so much’? No. You’re wrong. _You_ deserve so much more than _me_. I couldn’t let Pierce manipulate you the way that he wanted to. So I left. Because I love you.” 

“What?” 

“I told you there was a plan, but I couldn’t let you be a pawn. So I did what I thought was best and have regretted it almost every day since. But when you found me… I figured you wanted me back in your life because of Evie.” 

“No. I want you. Evie is just… she’s the biggest bonus to all of it that I could have ever asked for. Though I regret that I don’t remember her conception. Honestly, even if my alpha knows she’s mine, sometimes I give myself a headache trying to understand _how._”

“I went to a club a little before our first date. I was high on Omexon. The plan was to get pregnant, so that Pierce wouldn’t have control over me. Nat pushed me at you and you were pretty drunk. And that’s it.” 

He suddenly remembered the way that he had felt different when Bucky showed up at that cafe. His alpha had known then that he needed to do everything possible to make Bucky as happy and content as he could. He took a step forward… _closer._ “I knew, even when I didn’t,” he whispered. “Something about you… about your scent. Being around you was so easy; it made me so happy.” Steve stepped to the edge of the doorway, still making a conscious effort not to step into Bucky’s nest, without permission. He held his hand out, palm up, as he reached for _his_ omega. “I knew all along that I loved you; that you were _mine._”

* * *

Bucky stared at the hand outstretched towards him, and felt a few tears trace down his face. He had been so certain that Steve was only putting up with his presence because he _had_ to. Honestly? He had been certain that Steve wouldn’t even show up, when he had sent that text message.

But there his alpha was.

_His._

Instead of just taking Steve’s hand, he let their fingers twine together and pulled him close. “Stevie,” he whispered, letting his forehead rest against the alpha’s. “_Please._”

Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand, before bringing his free hand up and rubbing a thumb along Bucky’s bottom lip. “Tell me what you need, sweetheart.”

“Just… _you._”

It was apparently all that Steve needed to hear, because a moment later Bucky’s feet were lifted off of the ground and Steve was literally _carrying_ him towards the bedroom. Bucky wanted to laugh, but his heat was ramping up and having Steve’s scent that close wasn’t helping things. He moaned, burying his nose against Steve’s neck.

“Gonna take care of you,” Steve whispered, laying him gently on the bed. Bucky had changed into a soft t-shirt and sweatpants right after MJ left with Evie… which meant it took literally _zero_ effort for him to quickly take them back off and throw them across the room. Steve leaned back, watching as Bucky stripped… before he shook his head. “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

Bucky tried to work up the effort to be _stern_ as he pointed a finger at his husband. “I’m only ‘yours’ if you get with the fucking program and take your clothes off.”

Steve had the nerve to laugh at him… but at least he started taking off his damn — frankly _offensive_ — pieces of clothing. Once he was naked, he dropped a knee onto the bed and began crawling over Bucky’s body, blazing a trail of kisses and cool touches along Bucky’s heated flesh. 

“Ugh.” Bucky tipped his head back, sweat already matting his hair against his forehead. “I love you, Steve, I do, but please…” he pushed his fingers into Steve’s hair, gripping just a bit… trying so hard to get the alpha to move up along his body just a _bit_ faster. “Can we do the ‘slow-and-sexy’ thing tomorrow? I’m burnin’ up.”

Steve placed one more kiss beside his navel, before finally moving up to capture Bucky’s lips, taking away any other chance he had at complaining. And he would complain! He would! Because Steven Grant Rogers — fucking _King_ of Sweden — couldn’t get his god damn dick in Bucky’s hole!

He was just about ready to prepare a lengthy speech to take before parliament, when two cool fingers pressed inside of him without any clear warning. His head fell back against the bed and he screamed, thankful for soundproof walls… not that he would really care if the whole world could hear him. Let them know that he was about to get fucked by _his_ alpha.

“Bucky,” Steve kissed his neck. “This won’t last long. I want to give you everything, my love, but I’m not even inside of you yet, and I can feel my knot—”

“It’s okay.” Bucky angled his hips, moving just enough so that he could feel Steve’s cock brushing against his own. “Next time. Just… _Please._”

* * *

It was about day five, when his heat finally broke. Bucky took the longest shower of his life, before standing naked in front of the bathroom mirror and staring at the fresh bite mark on his neck. He could feel an underlying thrum of _mate_ in the back of his mind. Steve’s alpha presence there and doing wonders to keep him calm. 

Then the alpha actually _was_ there. Bucky looked up to see Steve standing behind him, Evie snuggled in his arms and sleeping soundly against his chest. _Shit._ “I love you,” Bucky said. “I know I’ve already said it… I just… every time I see you with her, that is all I can think. That I love you.”

Steve stepped closer, dropping a kiss to Bucky’s bare shoulder. “I guess I might love you too. I mean, I definitely love your ass…” There was mirth in his eyes, reflected through the mirror, and Bucky spun around to point a finger at him, already prepared admonish him quietly, so he didn’t wake Evie. Instead of letting him, Steve wrapped his lips around Bucky’s finger and gently nibbled the tip of it.

Bucky laughed — he couldn’t help it — and shook his head. “Who the hell let you be a king?”

“A fair question. For another time, yeah? I promised a certain princess that her father’s would snuggle her while she naps.”

“Oh! A solid promise.”

Steve leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss to the corner of his lips. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

\--- **Happily. Ever. After.** \---

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK IT OUT GUYS!!!  
Here are the links for the art work for this series!! It is stunning!!  
[art by justaglitteryfan](https://alastairwright.tumblr.com/post/188573296102/gorgeous-moodboards-done-for-my-collab-with/)  
[art by captain-dorito-is-a-snack](https://captain-dorito-is-a-snack.tumblr.com/post/188530604498/heres-the-art-for-my-first-ever-captain-america/)


End file.
